When advertisers purchase advertising exposure (e.g., a commercial campaign on a television network), a contract is negotiated that identifies details and/or benchmarks for how the advertisement is to be presented. For example, the contract may specify the time of day during which an advertisement is to be presented, the type of programming (e.g., television program) during which an advertisement is to be presented, the type of programming with which an advertisement is not to be presented, how much time is expected to pass between advertisement presentations, etc. Advertisement handlers (e.g., a television network) must then manage the presentation of advertisements to meet the requirements defined by the contract.
FIGS. 15A and 15B represent a single figure and are referenced as FIG. 15 throughout the specification. FIGS. 16A and 16B represent a single figure and are referenced as FIG. 16 throughout the specification. FIGS. 21A and 21B represent a single figure and are referenced as FIG. 21 throughout the specification. FIGS. 24A and 24B represent a single figure and are referenced as FIG. 24 throughout the specification. FIGS. 25A and 25B represent a single figure and are referenced as FIG. 25 throughout the specification.